In many applications of sheet metal parts, the relative location of the preformed and shaped features are critical. A bend that is off even a few thousandths of an inch will place an edge or screw hole far enough out of position to render the part unacceptable. Accordingly, metal flanging operations are required to be accurate within a few thousandths of an inch in certain applications, such as flanging a piece of sheet metal for a vehicle door exterior.
Often, the sheet metal is merely placed into the flanging die without the aid of lateral locators to position the sheet metal properly for flanging. This leads to wide variations in flanging accuracy. However, in certain locator systems for metal stamping presses, a rigid gauge is secured to the stationary die member for locating the sheet metal on the stationary die member. In order to avoid interference between the flanging steel of the movable die member and the locator gauge, a portion of the flanging steel is removed. Removal of flanging steel leads to reduced quality of the flange because a gap is created between the flanging steel and the stationary die member in the area where flanging steel has been reduced. This adversely effects the accuracy of the flange, as well as the consistency of the bend in the sheet metal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a locator device which accurately locates the sheet metal on the stamping press, while not interfering with the flanging steel.